chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever You Need
'''Whatever You Need '''is a song by Meek Mill and features Chris Brown and Ty Dolla $ign. It's the 4th song on the tracklist of his album Wins & Losses. The song samples Tony! Toni! Toné!'s song with the same title. It was the lead single of his album. Chris and Meek worked together before on songs like: "All Eyes On You" and the unreleased track "All I Wanna Do". Chris also collaborated before with Ty on Big Sean's "Play No Games", "Nothin' Like Me" which was on Breezys Fan Of A Fan: The Album with Tyga and some other songs. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI94HFA_HFk Lyrics Chris Brown & Ty Dolla $ign Girl, as long as you, wrap your arms 'round me Ooh baby, I don't care what them people say I'm givin' you whatever you want Girl, you know I can provide Whatever you need (whatever you need, babe) Listen to your heart, baby 1: Meek Mill Yeah, I'm the only young nigga who's poppin' that Got it jumpin' out the heat there like who coppin' that? New G Wagon got her braggin', put a lock on that Niggas always hit her DM, she don't holla back, woo. woo, copy that Cuffin', I've been cuffin' Chanel bags like it's nothin', and she love them Her last nigga, he was bluffin', she said, "Fuck him" He let that go, I'm like, "He buggin,'" now she thuggin' with a real one I've been ballin' on you 'cause you smart and loyal All my homies know me best, they say I'm fallin' for you And that box be slippery like tryna walk on oil And I'll be there long as you there when I be callin' for you, facts Chris Brown & Ty Dolla $ign Girl, as long as you, wrap your arms 'round me Ooh, baby I don't care what them people say I'm givin' you whatever you want Girl, you know I can provide Whatever you need (whatever you need, babe) Listen to your heart, baby 2: Meek Mill Yeah, you can get whatever you want, whatever you need Got a one way flight 'cause I ain't lettin' you leave We ain't fuck first night, had me beggin' you please But you love when I'm beggin', you told me get on my knees And I ate it, we got faded You said, "Put some Tory Lanez on" and I played it In Philly, we say you the main jawn and we save it Finally got a rich nigga, baby, you made it Long as you hold me down, you know that it's goin' down Be there when I turn around and I'll turn your world around I had to tone it down 'cause you made me slow it down But I got you open now so I'm 'bout to show you now, show you now Ty Dolla $ign What makes you think that I would try to run a game on you? Just as sure as my name is Dolla I'll be there for you and I'll Treat you just like a queen and give you fine things You'll never have to worry 'bout another in your place So believe me when I say Chris Brown & Ty Dolla $ign Girl, as long as you, wrap your arms 'round me Ooh, baby I don't care what them people say I'm givin' you whatever you want Girl, you know I can provide Whatever you need (whatever you need, babe) Listen to your heart, baby Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs